


Run

by Jessamine



Category: sekaiichi hatsukoi
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Junjou, M/M, Sekaii, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessamine/pseuds/Jessamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his normal routine becoming anything but normal, will Onodera Ritsu's morning jog yield more results than any other? What if his old high school flame happens to tag along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

It was once again a lazy Monday morning of pulling himself out of bed. Ritsu Onodera was the typical man. He held a job that he somehow happened to be able to keep. It wasn't as though he was that bad at it. To say the truth, his co-workers were a bit too much to handle. It even surprised him that he hadn't quit on his first day. After all, Masamune Takano was his boss. Who could honestly work with the guy and still be sane at the end of the day? It didn't help much that the two had a "thing" going on when they were in high school. Maybe it was more fuel to the fire for that sadistic bastard. Just another way for him to make fun of Ritsu. Yeah. That had to be it.  
He clawed from under the covers, whipping the troublesome yet alluring fabric off of his body. Ritsu yawned loudly, glancing out the window.  
The sun was just peaking over the horizon. It couldn't have been later than five or six in the morning. There was a reason to his unbearably early rising, though.  
Ritsu took little time in pulling on a sweatshirt and pair of pants from his dresser. He grabbed a waiting water bottle on the counter, squeezing his sneakers on at the same time. Nothing would stop him from what had to be done.  
The light closing of his apartment door had disturbed the silence of the hall, yet such a serene peace soon overtook the scene yet again.  
 _I never realized the apartment with Takano-san could be so quiet. Maybe I should do this more often!_ This very relaxed boy thought to himself as he smiled.  
 _Though, I suppose, Takano-san isn't all bad. Sometimes he actually acts as though I'm not a subordinate he can torment at any moment._  
"What on Earth are you wearing?" A sudden voice from the side shook Ritsu from the very core. He whipped his head to the side, blushing slightly at the person leaning in the next door's over frame.  
Takano may have just woken up, but his eyes hinted of nothing but the person they were staring at. His bedhead was terribly messy. A tangled mess of black, Ritsu thought.  
"T-Takano-san!" He shouted on impulse. Ritsu swallowed slightly, almost as if his pervious thoughts made him the bad guy. In his own mind, at least. Death row and nothing less.  
He pointed to the grey pair of sweatpants with a matching grey and white striped sweatshirt.  
"Hey, you didn't answer me. What the hell are you wearing? Did you have a small fire and the only thing left to wear was that?"  
 _I take back everything nice I've said about this man._  
Ritsu's eye twitched slightly with his annoyance.  
"No, Takano-san. I'm going for a run. This morning is supposed to be nice, so I decided to wake up early and jog around the park. Now if you'll exc-" He went to leave, only to be stopped by another question of this very curious man.  
"A run? I wake up every morning and I've never seen you leave. What's with the sudden change?" He interrogated with a slight narrowing of the eyes.  
 _What the hell should he care? It feels like I'm being accused of some crime._  
Ritsu sighed, shaking his head. Honestly, he just wanted to continue with his day with no interruptions.  
"I haven't had the time since I've moved. I used to go running every other morning when I worked for my father."  
 _Why am I explaining this to him?_  
But Ritsu didn't stop his annoyed mouth right there. A fatal error that cost him his very soul. Or free morning.  
"Really, if you don't believe me, feel free to come along."  
 _That should shut him up._  


  
_Just how.._  
Ritsu felt the cool morning air rush over him, yet nothing could truly chill him more than he already was. He took a moment to glance to the man scanning the scene of the park. Takano wore sweatpants just as Ritsu did, yet he held a shirt instead of a sweatshirt against his abdomen.  
 _Just how did I get myself into this hopeless situation?_  His silent tears went unheard as Takano opened his mouth.  
“Oi, shouldn’t we be running?”  
 _Yeah. I should be running away from you!_  
Why did this man possess the ability to make his breaths short and deep? His heart stop? Ritsu could never know. Instead of saying just what was to his mind, this annoyed adult sighed.  
“You didn’t have to come, ya know? I was just asking you out of common courtesy.” It would only take Takano to mistake that for an actual proposal.  
“Yeah, well, I’m here. We should get going already.”  
With those words, Onodera took off. Takano was quick to catch up, his long legs creating huge strides while Ritsu worked harder to keep his pumping.  
The cherry blossoms danced through the air with each swing of the conducting wind. They were so full of energy, those petals. The dance of the blossoms were always a wonderful thing to Ritsu. He truly enjoyed himself as they wrapped around the two joggers. A small smile even worked its way onto his gasping mouth.  
Takano, on the other hand, paid no true mind to the cherry trees, or even the wind that knocked them from their slumber. His cool eyes were forever pointed to the slightly red and smiling man next to him. Just as they had always been, and always will be.  
“Onodera.” He suddenly stopped mid-stride, causing the rather tired Ritsu to slow as well. He cocked his head slightly at the unexpected stop. Takano had seemed as though he was holding up rather well. Maybe even better than Ritsu. Maybe he was hiding his tiredness?  
“Are you tired? We can stop if-” He was held close before another word could be issued. His mouth had been cut off by another’s. The warmth held in this man’s lips, the true passion and love seemed to, in turn, light up Ritsu’s cheeks as he realized just what was happening.  
He pulled away, coughing and sputtering.  
“What the hell are yo-”  
“Do I even have to ask if you remember? I honestly doubt it. It seems like nothing we ever did was important enough to make a real memory for you.”  
The cold words hurt Ritsu. He paused slightly, swallowing hard.  
“The cherry trees, Onodera. You always loved the cherry trees. I simply can’t help myself when I remember how happily you would smile when you saw them, how you still smile now.” He held his hand out, a petal falling into the large palm. The light pink dancer rested it’s wings for a moment, yet this man crushed his hand to a fist before the conductor could summon the petal to the wind again.  
“And that’s why.. That’s why I still want you to look at me like you do those cherry trees. I’ve become a mess over you, hating the things you love, simply because of my jealousy. When will it be enough for you? When will my feelings finally reach you?” The cold ashen color of his eyes were no longer calculating or cold. They were full of lament, full of something that made Ritsu’s heart stop.  
They were full of so much sadness.  
He couldn’t get a word out. Ritsu Onodera was frozen by something that was trailing down his cheeks. It was warm in the cold spring morning, yet the trail left a coldness when whipped by the wind. He sniffed slightly, lowering his head.  
 _He’s finally done it.. This man.. I think I’ve broke._  
“I’m.. Sorry.. Senpai..” He raised a hand to shield his face, to not allow any shameful eye contact that would just stomp to the broken pieces of the wall he had put up.

His hand was grabbed, however. It was pulled away like the nuisance it truly was. With such a barricade gone, Takano planted his lips to Ritsu’s, the action not being brushed off as it had before. With the apparent consent of Onodera, Takano took the chance to wrap his arms around the man. He pushed him back, such an action causing him to fall to the bushes just beyond. The two were now in their own small shell of the park. This solitude separated them from the already empty park. Any of those who happened to run past would never know the two were present.  
“What are you-”  
“Do you honestly expect me to be able to hold myself back when you look like that? Just keep your voice down.” He dove for the already lying man on the ground. Any dancing blossoms seemed to be laughing as Ritsu was pillaged by this very unshameful viking. He nuzzled Onodera’s sweatshirt off, leaving a white undershirt to which he pulled over his head. He stopped their, however, leaving Ritsu’s hands caught in the fabric.  
“B-but, we’re in the park! Isn’t this a crime!? Aren’t we-” He was defenseless as Takano landed another rough kiss to his mouth. His blushing face was now a very deep rose. The kiss left him gasping.  
“Screw waiting. It’s not everyday you confess.” Those ashen eyes shed all sadness. They were only replaced with a small sadistic edge. Ritsu stared into them, wiggling slightly under Takano’s weight.  
“I-I never confessed anything!” He protested.  
Takano’s smirk morphed to a small innocent smile.  
“You didn’t need to.”  
Those words shut Ritsu up, yet they were not the only action to do so. The sensation of Takano’s tongue tracing his stomach and chest caused a loud gasp to ring from his throat.  
“T-Takano-san.. I-I..” He could only gasp words out from his trembling lips. The wet and slippery object soon began to make it’s path apparent as lips closed around one of Ritsu’s nipples. Paired with the cool wind, when Takano released this part of Ritsu’s body, the wet liquid would freeze. It was too much.  
“Besides, Ritsu,” The use of his first name brought the two with eye contact again. Onodera watched as Takano released his chest from his mouth, a smirk forming. His hands traced down to the lump on his pants. The sudden touch caused a jolt of electricity to reach Ritsu.  
“You don’t seem to mind it that much right here.” That was all that needed to be said, as the sweatpants were easily stripped from his body. The bulge in his boxers caused a shameful blush to race over his cheeks.  
“Is it maybe that you like that we could be caught?” Takano teased, chuckling slightly. Ritsu opened his mouth to deny such a fetish, but the feeling of a warm entity wrapping around his head stopped him cold. He groaned, closing both eyes. He didn’t need to look to confirm that his cock was being sucked. The sensation was all the proof he needed.  
“Senpai. Don’t.. That’s..” He couldn’t form any words. Takano simply chuckled, causing a vibrating sensation that put Ritsu over the edge.  
“I’m..” He issued a word of warning just a bit too late. His sighs of pleasure filled the bushed area as Takano released his cock. He licked his lips, staring to the now very worn out Ritsu.  
“Are there still any complaints?”  
Not a word was said from the mouth of the man still coming off from his high. Ritsu only watched as Takano himself squeezed out of his pants. The bulging from his boxers had not been dealt with yet. For an odd reason, Onodera felt somewhat responsible to help.  
“T-Takano-san..” Small gasps and trembling even still. He was really a mess.  
“Relax, Ritsu. And for god’s sake, loosen up. I don’t want to have to carry you home.” No words of warning were issued as he plunged his fingers into Onodera. Only the quick shout and swear of the receiver was heard.  
“Remember to breath.” Takano coached. His soothing words were what the boy focused to as he was probed with not one or two, but three fingers. They disappeared just as soon as they had come, though. They were replaced with an object of slightly equal size. This one, however, reached deep inside of his hole. He groaned, biting his lip. Ritsu closed his eyes, the vision already useless as it was clouded by tears of pain. This pain transformed, though. An electricity raced through his body as Takano thrusted into him. It felt almost as though this man could reach his prostate.  
Really, his muffled gasps and shouts made him feel like a woman. At this point, though, Ritsu couldn’t find the words or thoughts to care. With each pounding, his mind was thrown into even more of a jumble. How had a simple jog turned into this?  
It all came to an end in several minutes as Takano released himself in Ritsu. All energy had been erased as he removed himself. Ritsu couldn’t move, that was certain. Even with the encouragement of the man who had just wrecked him, all was lost. His legs were numb like a newborn deer. His hips were shot. Nothing was responding to the main computer.  
“Really, Ritsu? Do you want me to carry you?” No response.  
Takano simply sighed, going along with the suggestion. This piggyback ride out of the bushed area wasn’t the most pleasant for him as well. DIdn’t Onodera know that he was tired, too? With no complaints, however, he walked back into the main path of the jogging trail. With both of them back into the main flow of cherry blossom petals, Onodera’s tired eyelids dared to crack.  
“Senpai?” He asked tiredly.  
“What is it?” He truly enjoyed hearing that name. It wasn't something that his lover would utter so easily or often. Maybe the consistency would improve after this jog, though. He could only hope.  
“It wasn’t.. The cherry trees I was always looking at. Who do you think was in front of them?” He spoke lowly into the ear closest to the shoulder he happened to be resting to. This made a smile form to Masamune’s face.  
“Ritsu?” Takano asked. He turned slightly so that he could see the tired face in the corner of his eye.  
“Yeah?” Onodera responded.  
“I love you.”  
Three words that hold much more feeling than any other trio. Those words had been often said by Ritsu when the two had been in high school, but recently, they had been very scarce. He knew what very precious feelings went into such words, and as such, he couldn’t find himself able to say them. Even so, after the seconds of silence that filled the air, the cherry blossoms whipping lightly in the breeze, Ritsu was able to open his mouth.  
“I love you too, Senpai.”

 


End file.
